Make Love and WAR!
by The Monkey of Doom
Summary: Be warned of craziness inside. No real plot but it's going to get somewhere. Lots of love and some war. The gundam boys meet a bunch of crazy people. Contains yuri, yaoi and hentai.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Whole Damned Beginning Written by the one and only Ciami

Ciami: Enjoy, this is my first fic, so be nice. Be warned contains, yaoi, yuri, and a very pompous princess, oh and lot's of love.  
Roxy: What kind of love?-has confused look-  
Trowa: Just ignore it Sweetheart.  
Akina: The name of the story is "Make Love and War" -Roxy goes and gives Heero a hug-  
Heero: What are you doing?  
Roxy : I'm making love

An Oz soldier walked into the cell and stood in front of the girl tied to the chair, she chuckled and the girl looked up, her emerald green eyes showing no emotion. She then slapped her, "Speak you little whore." she ordered. She walked around her and grabbed some of her hair that was matted to her blood stained face. Then she slapped her out of the blue.  
"I've been through worse than this" The girl whispered, "a few slaps won't do anything. Anyways, a Cuo never blabs." "Then I guess we have to bring in your little friend," the soldier smirked at the fear that flashed across her eyes, "the one that makes you scream when he plunges in" "Go to Hell." she sneered in a very icy tone , "That's just where you belong Mia." Mia grabbed her hair and tugged with a hard force and pulled her head back making the girl cry out in pain, "Don't ever talk like that to me again Miss Amina or I'll make you suffer." she whispered in her ear.  
"You can't make me talk." Mia walked out of the cell and another soldier walked in, he shut and locked the door. Amina's eyes were full of fear now as the soldier untied her and with a hard force threw her on the cold ground making her shiver as her naked body touched the cool floor. Amina didn't fight, she learned that fighting only prolonged the pain, she just listened as the sound of clothes hitting the floor filled her ears. The male positioned Amina and she screamed as he plunged in fast and hard.

Flashback Amina came down the grand stairs, her parents waiting for her next to all of their guests, she smiled down at them.  
"Love," her father called to her, "you look like a princess." Amina gave them both hugs, then a piercing scream filled the room. "Oz has come! Run!" "Amina, run," her father ordered and pushed her into a closet with her protesting.  
She sat in the closet and listened to the screams and the gunfire, when it died down she opened the door and looked out at the floor covered in bodies, she heard a slight moan and saw her father covered in blood. "Daddy!" She screamed and ran across the floor to him and cradled him.  
"Amina," he gasped for breath, "always remember that I love you." He took one last breath before he went limp.  
"Daddy! Please wake up! Daddy!" She cried onto his blood stained jacket. 'Must find Momma.' she told herself and went searching. "Momma! Mother!" She kept screaming until she found her mother.  
"Amina, take this, and guard it." her mother said and slipped something into her hand.  
"But Momma, you're going to be okay," Amina protested, "why do I have to guard it?" "Guard it until you find them." Then her mother slipped into an eternal sleep.  
Amina cried on her mother's chest for a few minutes before standing up and deciding to take a look around, see if any one else had survived. After looking around for about ten minutes and coming to the conclusion that only she survived, she decided to go and her brother and start looking for these people her mother talked about, as she started to think about where to go she fingered the locket her mother had just given her. 'She didn't even say she loved me,' she thought to herself. She then decided to pack a few of her favorite items and headed up the stairs, everything seemed normal when she entered her room, but as she walked into it, somebody slammed the door behind her. She quickly turned around and saw two males dressed in Oz uniforms, she didn't scream or anything, but she calmly said "Kill me now." making the two soldiers chortle with laughter.  
"I'm sorry, you're going to be useful to us," one of the said and a crazy smile crossed his face, "at least for now." That was all she remembered before someone grabbed her from behind and placed a cloth over her mouth, then everything went black.  
End Flashback

Heero walked into the living room just as Duo was putting down the phone, "What's wrong?" he asked the sapphire eyed soldier.  
Duo sighed, "I just received a phone call from one of the scientists, he said that a young girl has been taken prisoner after her vacation home was attacked, for some reason she's the only survivor." "How did they find out about it?" Heero asked.  
"I don't know," Duo answered, "but they made it sound like it was important." Quatre walked in in the middle of the conversation as he was talking on his cell phone, "Protect my cousin, by all means Quatre, protect her, you understand why don't you?" the voice on the other end said.  
"I will Saduka, don't worry," the blond Arab tried to reassure him, "and yes I do understand, you told me." Silence. "I won't tell any one I promise. Goodbye my friend." he hung up and turned toward Duo and Heero, "You have to save this girl, she's being held at the Oz base in Moscow, just the next city over." Duo nodded, "I know, I'll be heading there in just a few minutes." he left the room to finish getting ready.  
"I'll be going with him," he started to follow Duo but stopped and turned back to Quatre, "if you see Akina, tell her to stay put until I get back and that I love her." and with that he left.

"She's so pathetic," Mia commented as she stared at Amina's body curled up on the floor, "yet she won't talk." she started to laugh.  
"Captain may we put some clothes on her?" a soldier standing next to her asked, he was starting to feel sorry for the girl.  
"Tomiyo Hikura," Mia stated coldly and pointed her gun at him but then dropped it, "go get her some clothes, I'm sick of looking at her ugly body. Tomiyo ran to do as he was told.  
"A week and nothing," Amina whispered; she was cold, hungry, tired and naked. "Why not kill me now?" "Because we want to make you suffer," Mia replied and walked away.

Cray entered his apartment on colony 14321, his python, Vateri, around his neck, he rubbed his temples thinking about the number times he had blushed every time he would be looking at Quatre and blush, just out of the blue. He had just got back from dropping Quatre and his group off at Moscow, now he was hoping to get some sleep.  
He was in his pajamas and about to go to bed when his phone rang, "Hello…Oh, Mr.Quatre…No you didn't wake me…Sure, I'd love to be your pilot again, thank you for thinking of me… See you tomorrow, bye." As soon as he hung up, he collapsed in bed and was asleep for the next nine hours. As he slept he dreamt of Quatre.  
Dream "Cray, I have something to tell you," Quatre said as he looked at the Native American, "I love you." Cray's face lit up, "Really?" He smiled at Quatre's nod. "I have always admired you, I thought of you every night and have dreamt of this moment for a very long time." Quatre smiled, "So have I Cray." He stood up so he could be a few inches taller than Cray, who was naturally six foot four, he grabbed Cray's head and pulled him up for a kiss, their lips were almost touching when something started ringing and the blond disappeared as Cray woke up with a start.  
End Dream Cray sat up in bed, the phone still ringing, as he got up to answer it he kept telling himself that bastard was going to pay for interrupting his dream.

Tomiyo silently entered the cell, a white dress in his hands. Amina knew that someone had entered the cell, when she heard the rustle of clothes she tensed up, Tomiyo tried to reassure her, "I won't hurt you," he said in a very smooth voice, "I just brought you some clothes." He showed her the dress.  
"How did you get that?" she eyed it suspiciously.  
Tomiyo didn't answer, 'I don't think I should tell her it's mine.' He handed it to her and she took it, he turned around as she dressed.  
"Thank you," Amina mumbled, finally a little warmth.  
He nodded and walked out of the cell, 'I'll have to wait until she gets out of here before I blow up this base,' he made a note to himself.

"Mom, stop running against the wall." Akina told the older woman who was running up to the padded wall to see if she could bounce off. "Why did I even bother?" she asked in a whisper. 'I miss Heero.' She started thinking of tonight, curled up next to the fire doing absolutely nothing but drinking chocolate milk and eating cookies. She looked at her watch. "Bye Mom, I have to go and meet Kat at the store." she waved but no reply.  
Akina arrived at the mall just in time before Katrina and Wufei got a little to busy in a public place, and besides, Trowa and Roxy were with them.  
"Kiki!" Roxy exclaimed when she saw Akina, she ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
They shopped for an hour, Katrina glaring at any one who dared look at "Her Wufei" and almost chase Roxy around the store for calling Wufei Wuffles. Trowa then explained that Roxy had a client she must get to and Wufei had to see someone about a few explosives so Akina and Katrina were left to themselves

"Where is Kazuma?" The male asked, "Aren't you supposed to keep track of him Saduka?" he asked the male next to him.  
"Kiha-mudah, calm down," someone ordered "Sorry Dr. J." "I can't get a hold of him, his cell is turned off or something," Saduka remarked, "but don't worry, Quatre knows everything, she'll be protected." Kiha went totally crazy, "Don't worry? My parents just died and my little sister is being God only knows what on that Oz base." "As soon as you finish, go see her and take her home, that's an order," Dr. J said, then added, "and tell her I said hi" "Why do we take orders from him again?" Saduka asked in a dull tone.  
"We have to find your brother." Kiha stated and went to one of the many computers in the room.  
"What, is it my job to keep track of Kazuma?" Saduka took out his cell and started punching in numbers.  
"You are married to him."

Airemir pushed the button on the X-box with her nose and D.D.R. instantly came on, she barked happily as she picked her favorite song; up, up, right, up; she moved her paws to the arrows.  
"Airemir!" Kiha interrupted her dancing when he turned off the console, "You shouldn't be playing that." He received a growl from the wolf, she had been winning too.  
"Don't look at me like that." Kiha kneeled down and Airemir rolled over so he could rub her belly, her right leg started waving in the air as she panted.

"Come on Raja, faster!" Ardelle shouted as the big ass eagle flew hundred's of feet in the air. Ardelle spotted a red dot, "Oz," was all she said before pulling a knife out of nowhere and throwing it at her target, she smiled when the soldier was hit, "Idiots.

"Roxy, I'm going home," Trowa said, needing to get away from all the crazy patients that Roxy worked with. "I'll see you at home." "Okay Tro-kun, see you later," she waved goodbye then started chasing somebody who had decided that a head on fire was a good idea.

Airemir was bored, Kiha wouldn't let her play D.D.R., she decided to put in her favorite D.V.D., Dances With Wolves. She grabbed the D.V.D with her teeth and pushed the button on the player with her nose and inserted the movie, the she grabbed the remote and pushed play.  
Saduka walked in and smiled at the scene before him, Airemir was curled up on the couch watching the movie, he shrugged and curled up next to her. Airemir glared at the disturbance on the couch but soon turned back to the T.V.  
"Hey Saduka, I think…" Kiha stopped when he saw his cousin and the wolf curled up on the couch, Saduka just snoring away. 'Oh brother.'

"Quatre, we're leaving," Heero yelled as he and Duo walked out the door.  
"Where ya going? Somebody asked as they popped out of nowhere making even Heero jump, "Kazuma," he tried to scold the taller male, "don't do that again." "You guys going to attack the Oz base in Moscow?" Kazuma asked as he walked down the driveway to Duo's car with Heero and Duo. (A/N: He is such a God, I so want to touch him)  
"We're going to rescue a girl who was taken prisoner after the family was attacked." Heero replied, making Kazuma hesitate.  
"Um, I'll see you guys later." He said quickly and ran away.  
Duo and Heero shrugged and got into the car.

Kazuma didn't stop running until he reached this huge house, 'The family just has to be okay.' he kept trying to reassure himself. When he entered the house all was quiet, he searched the whole house when he finally reached the backyard and saw a shadow of someone that looked to be like it was shoveling dirt, Kazuma walked a little closer and saw the butler digging in the ground, he looked around some more and saw a pile of bodies. Kazuma almost fainted, he didn't even look twice as he turned around and ran for his life.

Ciami: Okay peoples, that's the end of this chapter/prologue, whatever you want to call it. Please review, I will laugh at you if you make fun of me.  
Amina-rolls eyes-What they did was mean, they shouldn't laugh.  
-laughter in the background coming from Katrina and Akina- Write more abut that bitch being tortured!  
Ardelle: Trowa, Wufei, come and grab your girlfriends.  
-barking, then scream that sounds like Roxy-  
Cray: Amina, your stupid wolf is chasing after people again.  
Tomiyo: She's nice to me, what have you guys done to her?  
Quatre: We have done nothing.  
Ciami: I better go and break this up before it goes any farther. Please review. Will bug if you don't, oh tell me favorite character, he/she might show up more often. And I mean the new characters.  
-Roxy starts jumping up and down waving her arms in the air- Pick me! Pick me! 


	2. Kidnapped and Changed by Five Boys

Chapter One: Kidnapped and Changed by Five Boys

Ciami: Okay the first chapter, Kidnapped and Changed by Five Boys, hope you like it Katrina: They better review or Wufei will come and get them Roxy: Wuffles wouldn't hurt anybody would he Tro-kun?  
-Wufei glares at Roxy for calling him Wuffles-  
Duo: We should all go swimming in Amina's pool Amina: I don't think so -tries to glare but can't stay mad at Duo for long-  
Quatre: Just start the story

"Are you sure about this Duo?" Heero asked his friend as they snuck on to the Oz base.  
"Very sure," Duo answered, "Oz attacked this family and took someone prisoner." When they finally entered Oz, they both noticed about four or five guards in front of one of the cells, which Duo shot each and every one.  
When they reached the cell, they saw a young girl of about sixteen unconscious; blood seeping through her white dress.  
"I guess an explosive is the way to get it open," Heero observed and a few minutes later the cell was open. The alarm went off almost immediately and Heero and Dou ran down the hall, Duo holding the girl.  
Duo flinched when he felt pain in his right leg, but he kept running.

"Where did you put her?" a boy with short blond hair asked.  
"She's in one of the rooms upstairs," Heero answered, "Duo is with her." Trowa walked into the house just as Heero was answering Quatre's question. "Who?" Heero explained all about the girl they had just saved. All three were wondering if she was going to wake up soon.  
Suddenly, a scream broke out threw the house, and a few minutes later the girl came running down the stairs, her shoulder length thick black hair flinging behind her. Duo and Wufei were not far behind.  
She would have made it to the front door if Trowa hadn't grabbed her and with his body pinned her to the wall, the girl started to scream again, but Trowa covered her mouth with his hand.  
Trowa being six foot two had to look down at the girl since she was only five foot two and saw that her emerald green eyes were full of fear, "Will you promise not to scream if I tale my hand off?" The girl nodded and Trowa took his hand away.  
"Please let me go." Was the entire girl said?  
"I will let you go if you promise not to runaway." Trowa said.  
The girl was ready to tell him she couldn't promise him that, but she saw a gun on the coffee table and decided against it, so instead she nodded her head thinking of a plan to get away at the first possible chance. Trowa slowly walked away from the wall as he watched the girl closely.  
Duo was the first to offer her something, "Why don't you sit down?" He pointed to the couch.  
The girl slowly walked to the couch; tears were streaming down her face, she lifted her hand to wipe away the tears when she noticed her hand was bandaged. She looked down and saw that her clothes had been changed, she glanced at Trowa, horrified at the thought, "Y-you d-didn't?" 'Oh God please tell me that they didn't do any thing.' the girl begged as images of what they could have done came to mind.  
Again she noticed the gun on the table and a plan started to form. She picked up the gun and pointed it at Wufei, "Where are my clothes?" she asked, she tried to hold the gun steady but her hand was shaking.  
The boys were wondering what was wrong with this girl, here she had a gun pointed at Wufei that wasn't loaded and acting all paranoid.  
"You didn't do anything did you?" she asked, her voice now quivering.  
Understanding finally dawned on them and they all said "No!" The girl almost fainted with relief, then she remembered the gun in her hand and dropped it, it made a clunk as it hit the ground.  
"Who are you people and what do you want with me?" the girl suddenly burst out.  
"Why don't you sit down and we'll explain everything," Duo suggested and led her to the couch.  
"May we ask what your name is?" Quatre asked.  
"I don't see why I have to tell you my name," The girl said angrily, "How do I know you're not working for Oz?" Duo grabbed her hands and said, "We will never hurt you, we just want to know your name so maybe we can help you." She looked into Duo's sapphire eyes and knew that she could trust him, "My name is Amina Ara Ninia Cuo," she quickly looked down at the floor. "Now, who are you?" Quatre made the introductions, when Amina heard the names her head popped up, 'Could it be the people Momma was talking about, those crazy scientists are always talking about them.' "Do you know Saduka Cuo?" She asked Quatre.  
Quatre nodded, "We've been friends for years; you're his cousin, right?" Amina nodded a smile on her face, finally someone familiar besides that bitch at Oz that Kiha calls his girlfriend. "Does anyone else live here?" she asked.  
Yes, this is Akina's house," Duo replied, "that's Heero's girlfriend.  
('You're supposed to tell them about the Gundam') A very annoying voice in the back of Amina's head said. 'Yes, but not right now, anyways, I can't endanger their lives; I'll have to leave as soon as possible.' She argued. ('But they need to know, they can help destroy it and you can live.) 'What if I don't want to live? And besides, I don't really know if it's them or not.' As Amina continued to debate with herself, the front door opened and a girl about fifteen walked in, she was wearing slacks and a blue blouse that matched her azure eyes.  
'Is this girl Heero's girlfriend?' Amina asked herself.  
Trowa stood up to greet the girl, "Hey Roxy," "Tro-kun." Roxy cried and ran into his arms to give him a hug.  
Amina tried very hard to hold in her laughter because of the height difference between Roxy and Trowa. Roxy's head didn't go any higher than Trowa's chest since she was only five foot one.  
Roxy the noticed Duo sitting next to Amina, "Ducky!" she exclaimed and gave him a hug too.  
Amina burst out laughing, receiving a playful glare from Duo. ('Tell them why you're here.) The little voice ordered.  
Amina cleared her throat gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "I have something to tell you, the reason I'm here is because I am guarding this gundam that can like blow up the whole Earth and anything within like a thousand mile radius. And I need your help destroying it." All five boys started laughing, "Man, you're funny, a gundam that can destroy Earth! What a riot!" Duo said through uncontrolled laughter.  
"Did you hit your head?" Trowa asked.  
Amina frowned, 'I told them and they didn't believe me.' 'Man, she is messed up in the head, Saduka told me that she was a Martian Princess,' Quatre thought to himself.  
Roxy finally noticed that Amina was in the house, she was playing with her long black hair when she looked up, "Oh hello, who are you?" Amina panicked, "I was just leaving, thanks for everything." she started out the door but hit something really hard that made her fall back.  
When she looked up she saw a pair of very long legs, then her eyes traveled up to a tan almost golden complexion. "Hey how's the weather up there?" Amina tried to lighten the cold cerulean stare coming from this male.  
"My name is Crayon Allan Darkeagle," the male said as he helped her up, "I'm here to see a Quatre Raberba Winner." The young Arab looked up when he heard his name; he saw the male and the familiar knee length midnight hair, "Oh, good, you're here." He arched his neck to look at Crayon since this new person was so tall.  
"We can't leave yet Angel;" Roxy spoke up; "Kiki and Katy-Kay aren't back yet." "Let me go, don you not know who I am I can sue you faster than you can say…" was what she said and then started talking in her native Arabic language.  
Duo carried her back inside; she had quietly snuck out of the house until the pilot had grabbed her. When she was back in the house Trowa started scolding her for trying to run away when everyone was trying their best to help her.  
Two ladies walked in talking about the motorcycle out front on the driveway, both having different opinions about who drove it.  
"I bet he's the quiet but stern type," one of them said as she flipped her black braid over her shoulder.  
Heero noticed her almost immediately, "Hello Akina," he greeted and the young female's purple eyes lit up.  
The second girl walked over to Wufei as soon as she entered the house; he grabbed her purple/white hair and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.  
"Damn, don't they ever breathe?" The first female asked.  
"Now Akina, we always kiss longer than that." Heero reminded her.  
"May I jog your memory about your plans?" Crayon spoke above everyone else.  
"Yeah, let's go!" Roxy exclaimed and headed out the door.  
"We have to go and get Amina some clothes for the trip," Quatre stated, "we can stop by her house on the way to the shuttle." Everyone filed out after them except Duo and Amina.  
"Amina, do you know how to drive?" Duo asked and she nodded before flying out the door.  
"Wait!" Duo called, "you don't which car is mine." and ran after her.

Ciami: So how was it folks? Please review, don't make me beg. Oh, applause to anyone who can figure out who's going to be in the yaoi scene. Roxy: Tro-kun, what's yaoi?  
Trowa: Nothing of importance Cray: How can you say that? Yaoi is very important.  
Trowa: Yes, but it's not if you're trying to keep a very innocent girl innocent.  
-Cray slaps himself-  
Tomiyo: well you guys are lucky, I wasn't in this chapter Amina: Stop whining, you'll show up soon Tomiyo: Shut up spoiled brat Amina: Transvestite -points finger at him-  
Tomiyo-Smug smile on his face- and damn proud of it Ciami: Better go before a fight breaks out. Please review Roxy: we want reviews, so please do it for me 


	3. The Mansion, the Butler, and the Pompous...

Chapter Two:  
The Mansion, the Butler, and the Pompous Princess Amina: You know, he may dress in women's clothing, but you shouldn't call him a 'pompous princess' -The whole group looks at her with scowls-

Everyone piled out of the car as soon as they arrived; Amina looked at the huge house trying to hold her composure. It was the same old three story mansion on the eleven acres they owned, but to her it would always be different.  
"Come on Amina," Trowa took Amina's arm and pulled her out of her thoughts, "we don't have all day." Heero had already opened the gates, so the rest were walking up the driveway, Trowa started to lead her to the house.  
Amina pulled her arm out of Trowa's grasp and said, "I can't do this, I just can't. Don't make me." Everyone glared at her for wasting more of their time, Roxy and Duo were the only ones not angry.  
Roxy walked up to her and hugged her, "It's okay Amimi, you won't be alone; I know you're sad, but you don't have to face it alone." Roxy had said this all quietly that only she and Amina could hear.  
Amina looked down at the younger girl and smiled, 'Finally, someone who understands,' she took a small step towards the house and then felt herself being picked up as Trowa slung her over his shoulder and headed up the long driveway with Amina screaming all the way.  
Akina was standing next to Crayon, so she decided to strike up a little conversation, "So Crayon…" she started but the male quickly interrupted her.  
"It's Cray," he said and Akina nodded in understanding, though she was smiling at his English accent.  
"You must be English," she said.  
"Only half," he replied, "I'm also half Native American." Heero chose that moment to walk in and started teasing Akina about flirting with the older male.  
"Wuffles!" Roxy yelled as she saw the Chinese Gundam pilot.  
"Have I told you not to call me that?" Wufei asked in an icy tone making the younger girl run away; then he smiled at the girl next to him and looked into her dark purple eyes, "Don't mind her Katrina." Finally they reached the house and Trowa set Amina down. Quatre started to grab the door handle when the door opened and a gray haired man stood in the door way who smiled when he saw Amina.  
"Miss Mina," he greeted calling her by her childhood nickname.  
"James," Amina whispered and gave the elderly male a hug.  
James beckoned her into the house, without even looking at the others she entered.  
"Miss Mina, there's something I want to talk to you about," James said as the young woman looked around the house, she was not at all surprised to see the room spotless as usual with no bodies.  
"Yes, what about?" her manner was very cool as she held in her tears.  
He hesitated for a moment the answered, "Well without the Mr. and Mrs. around it's just not the same and I want to retire." he said this all very calmly.  
"You don't have to say another word," Amina replied smiling, "I'll have everything ready for you after I pack," she added, "long story after James gave her a weird look.  
"Taking my job already, I see," James teased as he headed towards the grand staircase, "I will pack for you." Amina smiled her thanks and turned to face the group.  
"Like having everything done for you Pompous Princess?" Trowa asked.  
Amina glared angrily at him, "I am not a Pompous Princess nor do I like being called one." she stated coldly.  
Just a few feet away, a pair of emerald green eyes watched the group from inside a closet, "Doesn't that girl know that she's in danger?" The eyes looked up into dark black ones.

Ciami: My shortest chapter yet, but don't worry, the rest are pretty long. Please review. The others would be out here talking, but I made them stand in the corner due to bad behavior. C'ya next time. 


	4. The Gender Confused Male and a Few Drunk...

Chapter Three:  
The Gender Confused Male and a Few Drunk Females Katrina: May we come out now?  
Ciami: If you keep asking you'll stay in the corner until the night time chapter.  
-The whole group groans then glares at Amina-

Wufei opens the closet door and grabs the person inside; he led it to the group.  
"I found this girl," he stops and stares at the person and the pink hair on top of the head, "spying on us." The girl looked at Amina and shouted, "Hey girl, you're in danger!" Amina had a confused look on her face, "I'm in danger?" Suddenly an arm came around the girl's neck and a gun was put to her head and James' face popped up over her shoulder, "Miss Cuo, I think it's time you came with me now, you got away once, but not this time," All the boys pulled out weapons of some sort and positioned themselves to fight, the new addition to the group took out a dagger and threw it at James; the dagger flew past his head making the older one smile in triumph.  
The weapon ricocheted and headed back, the girl told Amina to duck and she bit his arm and ducked just as James cried out in pain and fell to the ground, the dagger in his head.  
Amina noticed something about the new girl; she walked up to her and started patting the chest, "Did you have a breast reduction or something?" she asked rather curious.  
The girl drew back, somewhat offended, "How can you say that? I'm a boy." Everyone jumped back in surprise; then there was silence until somebody finally asked the question on everyone's mind.  
"If you're a boy," Heero started to ask, "then what is up with the pink hair and dress?" "Hair dye," the boy/girl replied, "as for the dress, I wanted to." "Hey, that's my dress," Amina cried, she walked up to him and felt the material, 'never mind, it's cheaply made." "It's not cheaply made," the boy/girl said quietly, "My name is Tomiyo Hikura by the way." Amina perked up at the sound of the name 'Can it be him? Has Tomiyo finally returned? But it can't be. (Yes it can be him, he is still alive.) A voice in the back of the head said. She walked up to him and looked into his eyes, 'Cuo eyes' she told herself.  
"May I remind you people that we have places to be and I don't think Cray wants to stand around all day?" Quatre said as he pointed to the Native American, making him turn a light red.  
"Nii-san, you don't have to blush," Roxy said to Cray making his blush go deeper. "Isn't that right Kiki?" Akina was about to jump forward but Heero grabbed her and pulled her close. She shivered when she felt him start nibbling on her ear.  
"Heero, stop," Akina begged, but Heero only asked why before his lips to her neck.  
"Because we don't want to see it," Katrina interrupted the two.  
Everyone was looking at them; well Roxy wasn't, her eyes were covered with Trowa's large hand.  
Finally he took his hand away from Roxy's eyes and she looked around, "Where's Amimi-chan?" Who's Amimi?" Duo, Qautre, Cray and Tomiyo asked in unison.  
"The new girl that Tro-kun calls a 'pompous princess'." Roxy replied.  
"Well I guess we were so caught up in what Heero and Akina were doing, that we didn't see her leave," Quatre put in his thoughts.  
"Question," Tomiyo said, "why do you need a spoiled brat like that?" "I have to agree with the pink haired guy on this one," Cray said, blushing when Qautre looked his way, his blush went even deeper when he noticed Tomiyo smiling at him. "I mean she is a bitch." "Be that as it may, Oz is still after her," Wufei spoke up.  
Katrina wanted to argue, "Oz is after you guys all the time and I don't see her protecting you." "Yes, well we have Gundams and she doesn't," Duo said, sort of sticking up for her.  
The group caught on quickly and started to tease him about liking Amina.  
"Can we just find her so we can get going?" Trowa asked becoming impatient at the delay.  
Tomiyo became curious, "Where ya' going?" "We have to make a trip to the colonies," Wufei replied.  
"Oh," Tomiyo sounded disappointed.  
Quatre had a great idea, "Hey Tomiyo, why don't you come with us?" "Woo hoo!" Tomiyo started to jump up and down, but stopped when he saw that the group was watching him. "I mean, yeah, great, thanks." he started to blush.  
"Hey," Roxy called, "you don't have to blush." "Roxy, that was rude," Trowa reprimanded her, "apologize right now." Roxy walked up to Tomiyo, "I'm sorry Yoyo-sama," "Wait, when did I say anything about you calling me nicknames?" Tomiyo asked.  
"What about Yoyo-Chan then" she asked, a little uncertain. Tomiyo thought for a minute and said, "Yoyo-sama is better." Trowa just looked at him and thought that Tomiyo might be related to Amina since he was acting a little pompous himself.

During the group's conversation, Amina had snuck off to one of the ballrooms; she stood there thinking about the attack, tears clogging her throat.  
"Why did this happen?" she asked herself as a tear trickled down her cheek. 'Come on Amina, now's not the time to cry.  
A few minutes later Amina took a long sip of something and said, "Nothing like liquor to drown out depression." She took another gulp as she stumbled drunk out the room. On the way she bumped into the stereo and "1985" came on.  
"Debbie just hit the wall, she never had it all, one work out a day, husband's a C.P.A." was as far as she got before her singing became slurred.  
She kept on walking until she bumped into someone who grabbed her before she fell; then she started singing again.  
"Amina, what happened to you?" Duo asked as she started to dance around in circles.  
Tomiyo seemed to think that something was mentally wrong with this girl and that she needed to be put away.  
"She's drunk." Heero answered the question and took the bottle of liquor away from Amina.  
"Hey, give that back, it's mine." Amina grew angry and reached foe the bottle.  
For the next few minutes the group wondered what to do with the drunk one; Akina, Katrina, and Cray wanted to leave her at the house; it was Tomiyo who came up with an idea. He beckoned to the group to follow him as he walked to the kitchen.  
When he reached the kitchen, he grabbed the little hose out of the sink and told duo; that was carrying Amina to set her down on the floor.  
"Tro-kun, I don't feel so well," Roxy said and fell into Trowa's arms; the bottle of liquor was in her hands, now empty.  
"Roxanne," Trowa scolded, "you shouldn't have drank that." "B-b-but, I thirsty," she said through slurred words.  
"Akina!" Duo shouted, "what the hell are you doing!" "She was cutting your hair," Wufei was the one who gave the explanation.  
Akina protested, "I was not." "Then what are these?" Heero brought forth a pair of scissors.  
"How much of his hair did you cut?" Quatre asked.  
Akina held up a clump of hair, "I'm sorry." "Damn," Duo muttered under his breath, then he looked at her, "Well, I guess it's okay as long as you promise not to do it again.  
Trowa had been watching Tomiyo; Roxy had passed out; Cray knew what was about to happen and dreaded the upcoming scene.  
Tomiyo pulled the nozzle and Amina was soaked within seconds, she finally woke up and noticed that she was being sprayed with water; she screamed at Tomiyo to stop. Tomiyo had scene her sit up but kept spraying, Amina yelled again, but Tomiyo ignored her.  
Then the name calling began, "You fucking idiot, I said stop!" Amina yelled.  
Tomiyo stopped to shout at her for calling him a name and called her a spoiled brat.  
They would have lunged for each other but Duo grabbed hold of Amina and Cray seized Tomiyo who went limp in Cray's arms and sighed with pleasure.  
Cray tried his best not to blush and almost lost the battle, he wished that Quatre would join them.  
Katrina and Wufei had their lips locked together showing no sign of stopping.  
Akina started to complain, "That's not fair, when Heero and I started that you stopped us." "Roxy was watching you." Quatre explained.  
"Don't worry," Trowa said, "soon you'll have your own room and can do what want." "Amina, go pack." Heero ordered the struggling girl.  
She stomped her feet all the way out of the kitchen. Duo looked at Heero and he nodded; then Duo followed Amina. 


End file.
